The Businesswomen: Christmas Bliss
by cw2k
Summary: Chris receives a Christmas gift of a lifetime at Nina's mansion. What is it? A birthday and Christmas gift to alwaysdoubted.


The Businesswomen: Christmas Bliss

Chris was at home in his beach house finishing his shower. He entered the kitchen ready to make dinner until he found a note on the fridge. It was from Melody.

 _"Hey, baby! Nina called me, Sheva and Raven to her office. Sorry I couldn't come home, as us three were given a nice Christmas present. She also wants you to come down to see us. I promise you won't be disappointed. :)"_

 _-Melody_

 _"_ A Christmas present, eh?"

Chris immediately went to Nina's office.

"Chris! Great to see you."

"Likewise, Madam Nina. I got a note from Melody."

"Ah yes. She told you of a recent Christmas present."

"Where is she?"

"Follow me, dear."

Nina led Chris to a Jacuzzi where he sees Melody, Master Raven, and Sheva with Santa hats and their Christmas bikinis. The outside of the Jacuzzi had a Christmas tree full to the brim of decorations and some presents. Christmas lights were decorated throughout, one all white and one multicolored.

"Hey, baby," Melody exited the Jacuzzi. The sight of her made him hard as steel. "Welcome to Christmas Bliss." She kisses him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Christmas Bliss?"

"Remember the Christmas gift I mentioned?" Nina asked.

"This is it?" Chris asked. "Looks incredible!"

"Enjoy the gift, Chris, because I think Melody and her associates want to enjoy it with you. Have fun!"

Nina left, leaving Chris with his lady and her associates.

"Come, baby."

Melody went back into the Jacuzzi. Chris took his clothes off and joined them.

"What are you ladies up to?" Chris asked.

"This was Melody's idea," Raven answered. "Looks like somebody is steeled."

Melody notices as well. "He sure is."

Chris sat next to Melody and Sheva, Melody on his left and Sheva on his right. Raven took his hardened member.

"So, handsome. Hope you're ready for your Christmas gift."

And by that, I mean her taking him into her mouth in a blowjob. Sheva kisses him as Melody got behind Raven and played with her breasts. Raven went faster but after a few minutes, she stopped and straddled him. She lip locks him as she took him into her vagina. Melody kissed Raven's neck as she moved her hips, taking him deep. Chris held her close and matched his movements. He licked around her breasts. "Melody, you were so right. I see why you love this man!"

"I told you," said Melody.

Raven bounced hard. Chris massaged her thighs and kissed her neck. Soon, he exploded inside her.

After an hour, he turned his attention to Sheva. He has her from behind. As he pumped deep, he massaged her breasts. Melody and Raven lip locked each other. Sheva moaned softly as Chris took her. He then got on top and moved deep. His hands went everywhere. Melody orgasmed when Raven attacked her vagina with her tongue. Chris shot his load into Sheva soon after. Raven lip locks Sheva as Chris rested, with Melody next to him, holding him close.

"Feeling good, baby?" she asked.

"Yea. You?"

"I exploded twice." She caressed his member.

Two hours later, Chris, Melody, Sheva and Raven had rested in the Jacuzzi until Melody felt the water getting cold.

"Guys?"

"Is it me or it is getting cold?" Sheva asked.

"Greetings!" Nina came out. "You may want to get out."

"Yeah," Melody agreed. "It was starting to get cold."

"That's why I'm shutting it down for tonight. You had a great time?"

"The three African beauties looked at Chris.

"I'll take that as a yes. By the way, don't forget to take the gifts from the tree. You each have two."

"Thanks, Nina."

They opened their gifts inside the living room. The ladies each received gift cards from Melody's salon, except for Melody who received a gift card from Chris. He even gave her girls gift cards as well.

"Baby! How much money did you save for us?"

"Hopefully enough. I managed to save up at least 2000 in the last several months. After the raise I got at the time, it allowed me to save up, while still buying groceries."

"I'm impressed!" Sheva exclaimed.

"That's why I love him, girls."

"Merry Christmas, ladies."

"Merry Christmas, baby!" They all said to him.

CW2K: And a Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
